Severus Snapes neue Garderobe
by mijogeku
Summary: Severus muss sich, unfreiwillig, mit Schülern herumschlagen, die der Ansicht sind, er solle mal etwas anderes als schwarz tragen...
1. Chapter 1

Hallo!

Hier wieder eine neue Übersetzung von mir.

Die Originalstory findet ihr hier:

**http://www. fanfiction. net /s/5519042/1/Severus_Snapes_new_wardobe**

Der Autor, yamiyugi23, hat mich gebeten, euch zu bitten, wenn ihr Vorschläge über neue Kleidungsstücke habt, und somit etwas zur Geschichte beitragen wollt, könnt ihr mir Vorschläge schicken, und ich leite sie weiter, oder schickt sie in Englisch an yamiyugi23 auf !

So, jetzt aber genug geredet…

Die Fäustlinge von Severus

„Severus… was hast du da an den Händen?" fragte ein geschockter Lucius. Er war an einem kalten, verschneiten Tag nach Hogwarts gekommen um seinen Freund zu besuchen, und fand ihn nun _diese Dinger_ tragend.

„Weist du noch, vor ein paar Wochen, als ich meine Fäustlinge verloren hatte?" fragte Severus, und war froh darüber, dass hier keiner seiner Schüler war, der ihn _diese_ Fäustlinge tragen sah.

„Ja…" Sagte Lucius langsam und sah die Fäustlinge an, als seien diese vom Dunklen Lord und Dumbledore im Dunkeln kreiert wurden.

„Es scheint dass Miss Lovegood sie genommen hat, und beschloss ein paar Experimente damit durchzuführen, sie sagte es hält Nargels fern." Sagte Severus als er die Fäustlinge abnahm, zu seinem Kleiderschrak ging und nach einem anderen Paar Fäustlinge suchte.

„Nargels?" fragte Lucius als er sich in den nächsten Stuhl setzte.

„Ja, es macht den Anschein, als sei Miss Lovegood entweder verrückt, wie Lockhart, und wie unsere liebe Seherin im Turm mit einer Mischung von Hagrid in sich oder sie könnte eine echte Seherin sein." Sagte Severus als er gefunden hatte, nach was er suchte, nämlich ein paar schwarze Fäustlinge.

„Ich denke, dass Miss Lovegood beides ist, eine echte Seherin mit ein wenig Verrücktheit in ihr, auch wenn sie mit dem, was sie deinen Fäustlingen angetan hat… Miss Lovegood würde keine gute Modedesignerin sein." Sagte Lucius und starrte die Fäustlinge an.

„Ja, ich werde diese Fäustlinge nicht tragen!" sagte Severus als er die Fäustlinge mit einem Todesblick bedachte.

„Komm schon, Severus, was ist so schlimm an diesen Fäustlingen?" scherzte Lucius.

Die einzige Antwort, die er erhielt, war, dass Severus die flauschigen, neonpinken Fäustlinge mit Mustern von Delfinen, Kätzchen und anderen süßen Tieren ins Feuer warf.


	2. Chapter 2

Die Hosen von Severus

*eine dunkle und stürmische Nacht*

„Ich werde es ihm zeigen, er denkt, er sei die böseste, furchterregendste Person, die je gelebt hat!" ereiferte sich Neville, als er einige Paare zusammengefalteter Hosen in eine bunte Flüssigkeit in einem Kessel tunkte.

„Neville, geh ins Bett." Rief Seamus aus dem Schlafsaal nach Neville, der in den Jungentoiletten in ihrem Turm war.

„Ja Nev, es ist fast Mitternacht." Gähnte Dean.

„Oh, ich habe die Zeit vergessen… Ich geh in ein paar Minuten ins Bett." Sagte Neville freundlich, wie es sein normales Selbst tun würde.

„In Ordnung Neville, aber denk dran, wir haben morgen Zaubertränke, und du weist ja, wie Snape ist." Sagte Harry als er und die anderen zu Bett gingen.

„Ich kann Zaubertränke morgen gar nicht erwarten." Sagte Neville ein paar Minuten später, als er sich die neuen, verbesserten Hosen ansah.

*am nächsten Tag in der Großen Halle*

„JEMAND STIRBT DAFÜR!" schrie Snape als er fledermausgleich in die Große Halle stürmte und dabei furchterregender aussah als Voldemort selbst.

**Severus's trousers**

***One dark and stormy night***

"I'll show him, he thinks his the most evilest, scarcest person ever!" Neville ranted as he dunked loads of screwed up pairs of trousers into a multi coloured liquid in a cauldron.

"Neville come to bed," Seamus called from the dormaties to Neville who was in the boy's toilets in their tower.

"Yeah Nev, it's almost midnight," Dean said though a yawn.

"Oh, I didn't notice the time…I'll come to bed in a few minutes," Neville said sweetly like his normal self.

"Alright Neville but just remember that we've got potions tomorrow, you know what Professor Snape is like," Harry said as he and the others went to bed.

"I so can't wait for tomorrow's potion class," Neville said a few minutes latter as he looked over the new and improved trousers.

*****The next day in the Great Hall*****

"SOMEONE'S GOING TO DIE!" yelled Snape as he stormed into the Great Hall like a bat and looking more frightening then Voldermort.

The effect that this _would_ of caused was ruined by Snape's trousers…

"Why Severus! I didn't know you where a fan of tie dies like me!" Dumbledore said happily as he pointed at Snape's tie died trousers.

"Why do people think that their trying to improve my wardrobe for!" Snape yelled as he turned and stormed out of the Great Hall sensing that he couldn't win this fight.

If only he knew that this would only be the beginning of people trying to get him dressed in anything else but black clothes.


End file.
